


14 Years

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: HAVE SOME MEANIE AS MY GIFT TO YOU, M/M, Merry Christmas, i dont celebrate bc religion buT I CAN BELIEVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: Wonwoo's waited 14 years.





	

Wonwoo sighed, picking up the framed picture on his desk. The photo portrayed two young boys, standing next to each other and smiling happily. He turned it over, dark eyes scanning over the writing there.

 

_‘Let’s see each other again!_

_K. Mingyu ★’_

_‘Yes, let’s._

_J. Wonwoo’_

 

It’s been 14 years, and Wonwoo’s grown tired of waiting. Waiting for the day his best friend would return to Korea, to him. He wanted to hate the younger’s father for taking the job offer in England, but he couldn't. After all, he did promise to come back.

 

Wonwoo jumped when there was a knock on his dormitory door. He dropped the photo frame back onto his desk, dusting off his jeans and walking over to answer the door. He unlocked it, opening with a soft ‘yes?’ and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear like he used to always do.

 

The whole squad was there. Seungcheol, Jihoon, even Junhui and Minghao had made time outside of their regular martial arts training. Each of them holding something in their arms (Seungkwan and Hansol were both helping to hold one large, carefully wrapped present and Wonwoo was slightly worried about that).

 

“We, um, we know that you don’t spend Christmas or anything with your family after the accident… “ Jeonghan started, smiling softly.

 

“B-But we wanted to make this year special!” Chan spoke up from the back as Wonwoo stepped to the side and opened the door wider, allowing them into his dorm. He wiped his hand on his thigh, sweating slightly at the thought of his parents. He didn't want to think about this right now.

 

“Did you...did you guys really come here so I wouldn't be alone?”

 

“Of course! We care about you too, you know?” Soonyoung said, nodding and plopping himself down on Wonwoo’s couch.  
“And our parents practically forced us out once they found out that you don't spend Christmas with your parents,” Minghao added, flicking the ribbon on his present. They all nodded as Wonwoo sat in his office chair, knees pressed together like a lady and sweater drooping slightly on small shoulders. He never really was a fan of dressing properly on his holidays.

 

Seungcheol was busy on his phone and Wonwoo noticed that he didn't have a gift in his hand. “Anyway! You can open your gifts later, right now we want to take you somewhere,” Jisoo stood and carefully placed his present on Wonwoo’s little coffee table.

 

Junhui grabbed Wonwoo’s wrists and pulled him out of his chair, dragging him over to the door  
“Wait!” Wonwoo stumbled after the older.

 

“Sorry, we’re on a tight schedule today!”

 

—

 

Wonwoo really didn't expect to spend his Christmas in a black van heading to the _largest_ theme park in Korea. He had wanted to go there since he had first driven past it with his parents as a little kid. Jeonghan placed his hand gently on Wonwoo's back, rubbing comfortingly and smiling at him. It wasn't common to have a bunch of friends that were willing to sacrifice money and time with their families just to make you happy on one of the most important events of the year. Wonwoo was thankful for that.

 

They sat in peace, some cheerful banter happening now and then but it was mostly just comfortable quietness while Seungcheol drove them.

 

It was very hard to intimidate Jeon Wonwoo, everyone knew this. However, just the sheer size of the theme park made his fingers twitch and forehead sweat. It. Was. Massive.

 

“Woah,” Wonwoo gasped, leaning over in his seat to get a better view out the window. It was breathtaking and this was definitely worth leaving his dorm at six in the morning. He practically leaped out the door once they had found a parking space, throwing a thick winter jacket over his sweater.

 

Seungcheol strode up next to him, hands in pockets and sunglasses resting on the top of his head. “Pretty sweet, isn't it?” Wonwoo nodded, trying his damn best not to bounce around with joy. “I heard that you wanted to come here since you were 6, is that true?”

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo breathed, voice soft among the various loud voices of the boys behind them, “I’ve always wanted to come here. Especially with Mingyu…”

 

“He really meant a lot to you didn't he?”  
“We were like brothers...until he moved to England and my parents died…”

 

“Hey, let’s not remember that and make great memories today, okay?” Seokmin was by his side in a flash, draping an arm over his shoulders.

 

So they did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo couldn't remember the last time he had felt so excited. His days were usually wake up, have classes, eat, sleep, repeat. Today was different, today was going to be _fun_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Huh. It’s been a long while since that word’s seen the light of day in Wonwoo's world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minghao and Junhui dragged Wonwoo onto so many rides, sometimes taking Hansol and Seungkwan with them as they went. Wonwoo's hair was a mess and his face was slightly red from the cold but alongside that bright red was a small smile. He was happy, that's all that mattered to them right now. The day progressed and Wonwoo was already tired, unlike the maknae line who were energetic and bouncing all over the place. Wonwoo sat down on a bench with Jihoon and held the bear he had won close to his chest, nuzzling its soft fur with his nose and breathing in the faint scent of vanilla. It was nice and Wonwoo’s probably had his legs hugged by about 10 kids today. “Is this more fun than constantly studying?”

 

Wonwoo turned his head towards the younger and smiled. A small, sweet one but a smile nonetheless. “Yeah, today's been fun. Really fun.”

 

“Your hair's a mess oh my god.”  
“Hey, you can't talk. Your hair looks like a birds nest.”

 

The laughed briefly before it fell into a comfortable silence. “Hey, I bet you're wondering why Seungcheol hyung didn't bring a present.”

 

“I am actually.”  
“I dunno what it is myself but he keeps saying that it's so big he can't bring it right now.

 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

 

Jihoon shrugged.

 

Later on they had lunch at a cafe. They raced each other up the stairs to the second floor with the best view of the park and Seungcheol had ended up carrying Jihoon bridal style because he was getting shoved rather rudely into the railing. Junhui held onto Minghao’s hand, dragging him up behind him as Seungkwan simply barged his way through the whole crowd of them.

 

It really was pretty up on the second floor, Wonwoo concluded as he walked up behind all of them, his iced tea in hand. He looked around, admiring the sight of the busy park that he had longed after for years on end. He seated himself at a table near the edge, where Jisoo and Seokmin sat down as well. “How’s your day going so far?” Jisoo asked, drumming his fingers on the smooth wooden table.

 

“Good,” Wonwoo replied, voice soft and deep as per usual.

 

Seokmin smiled brightly and sipped his americano.

 

—

 

Soon the day was ending, but it felt almost too short to the twelve of them. Youthful hearts were such a wonderful thing.

 

Wonwoo continued to trail behind the group, one huge plushie and one smaller one in his arms. He already loved them to bits. They drive back, tired but happy as the sun set just below the horizon, casting golden rays across the ground. Wonwoo fell asleep in the van, leaning his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder. He was worn out, having not known anything but work hard and study ever since the age of 10. Today, he found something different. Like a splash of red on a black and white painting.

 

He found out what it felt like to have fun.

 

 

 

 

When they got back to his dorm, Soonyoung immediately dived for his present. Wonwoo sat on his bed, rubbing at his tired eyes and hugging his stuffed bear.

 

“Do I get my presents?”

 

“Yeah. Youngest to oldest!” Jihoon said with a small smile on his face.

 

Chan smiled happily as he held out his present.

 

 

 

Wonwoo had no words. He got a pair of his absolute favorite brand of shoes from Chan, a new office chair from Hansol and Seungkwan, a new laptop from Minghao, some new clothes and a new watch (which he _knew_ was expensive as all hell) from Seokmin, a set of new high quality headphones from Jihoon, a pet bunny(!?!?!?) and a cage from Soonyoung (oh my god it's fucking adorable), a new phone and a couple of chokers (that Wonwoo just knew he'd seen the older wear before) from Junhui (bless his soul), a pair of high fashion designer sunglasses as well as a pair of reading glasses from Jisoo and a new pair of skates from Jeonghan. Of course he’d be the one to get the skates, he was the only one that knew that Wonwoo actually did figure skating as a small hobby when he was free.

 

Then there was Seungcheol.

 

The eldest male only smiled at him and said a few words.

 

“My present is in my dorm, just knock three times. You’ll love it, I promise.”

 

Wonwoo honestly just thought Seungcheol was being shady but followed his instructions anyway. Throwing on a coat and pulling on a pair of slippers, he waved to them before exiting and making his way to the stairs. Seungcheol’s dorm was a floor above his, where all of the senior college students were housed.

 

He walked briskly, excited yet anxious at the same time. It was cool as the wind blew through the slightly open windows in the hallway. He looked around, noticing that the senior boys dorm didn't look so bad. Eventually reaching Seungcheol’s dorm, he stood there for a second. What kind of present would it be?

 

Why was it only him that got to see it first?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just as Seungcheol had said, he knocked three times and waited.

 

 

The lock clicked and the door creaked open.

 

 

 

“Yes?”  
“Oh, um, S-Seungcheol hyung told to come here so I…”

 

 

 

Wonwoo looked up from his feet and met eyes with a tall man. Taller than him. He was handsome, had blonde hair and was wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans.

 

“A-Are you—?”  
“Wonwoo?”

 

Said male stepped back, hands flying up to cover his mouth. “No...this can’t be happening, this can't be real…”

 

“Wonwoo…!” the taller stepped forward quickly, catching the shorter when his knees gave out.

 

“...Do you know how long I waited?”  
“I’m sorry, Wonwoo, so sorry…”  
“Y-You— you left me for 14 years without a call o-or even a text…”

 

Wonwoo hugged the blonde tight, tears silently dripping down his face and onto the back of the taller’s neck . “Wonwoo, are you… crying?”

 

Wonwoo had also felt another emotion today, sadness.

 

“Shit, please don't cry Wonwoo. You know I’ve always started crying when you cried.”

 

“Do you know how lonely I felt these past years? I lost my best friend and my parents in one year…”  
“Your...parents…?”  
“They...th-they got into a-an accident a-and—”  
“Shh, it's okay, you’re okay.I'm here now.”

 

“Today, I had so much fun...I had finally filled up that empty space in my heart. For 14 years I’ve not had any fun. I worked hard and studied harder and that's all I ever did…

 

“Th-Then today happened and I was so...happy...I was so relieved to be alive. I was going through a living hell, M-Mingyu… A-All I wanted…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Was to hear your voice and see your face again… That's all I wanted…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By this point, Mingyu had begun tearing up. He clutched Wonwoo closer to him and let the older cry into his shoulder. It actually hurt seeing him cry after so many years. “I had no one...then Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung came along…”

 

Mingyu let him cry, sob loudly into his shoulder then into his chest. He wore such a hard shell, but with just one little tap, Mingyu had managed to break him. Managed to crack his protective layer and make him cry. The blonde stroked his hair and nuzzled his neck affectionately, allowing tears to run freely down his cheeks. They've changed so much from when they were kids; Mingyu was taller now and Wonwoo had started wearing eyeliner to mask the bags under his eyes. The black smudged on his sweater but he found that he really didn't mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Please...for the love of god...never leave me again okay?”  
“Yeah, I promise you from the bottom of my heart.”  
“And Mingyu?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Merry Christmas.”  
“Mm, you too.”

 

Wonwoo was satisfied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu felt Wonwoo calm down, eventually hearing soft snores. He reached a hand back to touch his back pocket, where a small square box was located.

 

 

 

 

 

“Not now,” Mingyu sighed, “maybe after I've fixed the hole in his heart.”

 

 

 

Wonwoo thought about something in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘Is it possible…if only for a moment…for Mingyu to love me like I loved him for all these years?’_

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT??????
> 
> IF I GET 50 KUDOS AND 15 COMMENTS I WILL WRITE A CONTINUATION
> 
> i was in a meanie mood so this was born from my mind don'T JUDGE ME


End file.
